Kabel Cinta
by farika
Summary: Kenapa, sih, kalau ada sesuatu aku selalu sama dengannya?/Artinya kalian sehati/Hah? Gak mungkin. Gimana caranya?/Hati kamu tersambung dengan hatinya/Bagaimana bisa?/Ada kabelnya/Kabel? Tidak kelihatan/Ya iyalah, namanya juga KABEL CINTA./RnR? :D


**KABEL CINTA**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning(s): OOC, Gaje, Lebay, Typos, dll.**

**Summary: Kenapa, sih, kalau ada sesuatu aku selalu sama dengannya?/Artinya kalian sehati/Hah? Gak mungkin. Gimana caranya?/Hati kamu tersambung dengan hatinya/Bagaimana bisa?/Ada kabelnya/Kabel? Tidak kelihatan/Ya iyalah, namanya juga KABEL CINTA.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

Setiap manusia pasti punya ikatan batin dengan seseorang. Entah itu adalah orangtua mereka, kakak mereka, adik mereka, ataupun kekasih mereka. Bumi itu bulat. Ke mana pun kita pergi, kita pasti bisa menemukan seseorang tersebut yang mempunyai ikatan batin dengan kita. Cepat ataupun lambat, kita pasti akan menyadari hal itu.

TENG! TENG!

Bunyi bel Latowidge Gakuen pun berdentang, menandakan bahwa waktu untuk istirahat pun tiba. Seluruh siswa berdesakan menghampiri kantin sekolah kecuali siswa-siswi yang sedang bergemelut dengan tugas-tugas sekolah dan siswa-siswi yang sibuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Di perpustakaan, seorang gadis cantik bermata _emerald_ terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sebuah buku di rak bagian _history_. Salah seorang siswi tingkat 3 di Latowidge Gakuen tersebut memiliki rambut panjang halus yang tergerai lembut berwarna pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, Eida Vessalius, Si Primadona Latowidge Gakuen.

"_History of Japan_… _History of Japan_… Di mana kau?" gumamnya sambil mengeluh.

"Sedang mencari buku _History of Japan_?" Tiba-tiba seseorang datang sambil menepuk pundak Eida. Sebagai respon, Eida segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ah, Elliot-_kun_… Iya, aku sedang mencari buku tersebut. Apakah Elliot-_kun _melihatnya?"

"Hn. Aku baru saja meminjamnya, kok. Nih…" Elliot menyodorkan buku yang dipinjamnya kepada Eida. Eida segera takjub dan lega karena akhirnya bisa menemukan buku tersebut. Yah, walaupun sedikit kesal karena sudah bersusah payah mencarinya.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Elliot-_kun_!" kata Eida sembari menerima buku tersebut dan membungkukkan badan.

"Ya. Sama-sama." Elliot menjawab singkat, lalu segera berlalu dari sana.

* * *

><p>Waktu 15 menit telah usai dan kini waktunya para siswa untuk kembali belajar. Semua sibuk duduk di bangkunya masing-masing karena guru mereka-Liam-<em>sensei<em>-sudah datang.

"Anak-anak. Ini adalah hasil ulangan kalian yang kemarin. Dan selamat untuk Alyss, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam setiap ulangan harian dengan nilai 98."

Seketika kelas itu menjadi gemuruh oleh suara tepuk tangan yang tidak berlangsung lama, setelah itu suasana di kelas menjadi tenang dan terkendali. "Silahkan, Alyss. Ambil kertas ulangannya."

Alyss mengambil kertas ulangannya lalu diikuti panggilan dari Liam-_sensei_ untuk yang lainnya. "Eida Vessalius." Kini giliran Eida yang mengambil kertas ulangan miliknya. Terpampang di kertas ulangan milik Eida dengan nilai 80. "Elliot Nightray." Tak lama dari giliran Eida, nama Elliotpun terpanggil. Kebetulan saat itu Eida masih bisa melirik kertas ulangan milik Elliot dan dilihatnya angka 80. "Hmm… Sama."

Setelah semua kertas ulangan dibagikan, Liam-_sensei_ mendekat ke arah papan tulis dan mulai mengambil kapur. "Buka buku cetak halaman 331," perintah Liam. Sontak seluruh siswa dalam kelas tersebut membuka buku cetak mereka dan mencari halaman yang diperintahkan oleh Liam-_sensei_.

* * *

><p>TENG! TENG! TENG!<p>

Bunyi bel kembali berbunyi, tapi kali ini bel tersebut berbunyi mempertandakan bahwa waktu belajar telah usai. Para siswa segera merapikan buku-buku mereka dan keluar sambil membawa tas mereka yang cukup berat. Tapi tidak bagi Eida, ia digandrungi banyak lelaki yang menyediakan jasa membawakan tasnya. Ya, hal ini telah biasa bagi Eida yang notabene mendapat gelar sebagai "Primadona Latowidge Gakuen".

"Eida, mari aku bawakan tasmu."

"Aku saja yang membawa tasmu, Eida."

"Eida, bolehkah aku membantumu membawa tasmu? Membawa dirimu juga boleh."

"Eida, aku cinta sama kamuuu…"

Eida hanya membalas semua perkataan dari para lelaki itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang mengakibatkan semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi para lelaki tersebut. Bahkan ada yang _nosebleed_ mengakibatkan lantai keramik yang putih mulus itu harus dipel sebanyak 5 kali.

Walaupun begitu, bukannya bangga yang dirasakan oleh Eida. Namun risih dan rasa bersalah yang hebat terhadap karyawan sekolah yang mengepel lantai tersebut.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Para lelaki yang fanatik terhadap Eida juga sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan gadis ini. Ia termenung sendirian di kesunyian sekolah karena belum lekas dijemput oleh Ibunya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang kepada Eida, Eida sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah guru ataupun karyawan tapi Eida berpikir lagi, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Akhirnya ia memutar kepalanya menuju asal suara tersebut, dan ditangkaplah iris matanya sosok seorang Elliot Nightray.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Eng… Belum. Aku menunggu ibuku menjemput. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga sedang menunggu ayahku menjemput."

"Kau sudah biasa menunggu selama ini?"

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku dijemput cukup lama."

Eida sedikit terkejut atas penuturan Elliot. Kebetulan sekali, mereka sama-sama belum dijemput. Eida menyadari bahwa pada hari itu banyak sekali kesamaan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Elliot.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Elliot sungkan.

"Hn. Boleh," jawab Eida sembari menggeser posisi duduknya, untuk memberi ruang duduk bagi Elliot.

Elliot duduk di samping Eida, lalu dia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia menatap ke atas, ke langit biru dengan cahaya matahari yang cukup terik. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari bertanya, "Apakah kau tidak bosan menunggu lama?"

"Eng… Sangat bosan. Kau sendiri."

"Aku juga sama. Sangat bosan."

_Well_, kali ini Eida tidak terkejut. Karena yang namanya "menunggu lama" itu memang sangat membosankan. Setiap orang pasti merasakan hal itu, bukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam datang. "Ah, itu ibuku! Aku pulang duluan, ya, Elliot-_kun_," kata Eida sambil membungkukkan badan. Tapi tak lama, sebuah mobil Toyota Avanza berwarna hitam datang. "Ah, ayahku juga datang," seru Elliot.

"Eh? Serempak? Bagaimana bisa?" batin Eida. Merekapun menuju mobil mereka masing-masing dan pulang dengan selamat menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

><p>TAP! TAP! TAP!<p>

Deru langkah kaki gadis itu terdengar. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kelasnya. Baru kali ini Eida datang terlambat ke sekolah hanya karena bangun kesiangan. Ibunya bahkan sampai marah-marah di perjalanan karena ia bangun kesiangan. "Haaahh… Pagi yang sial," tutur Eida.

Akhirnya Eida sampai di depan kelasnya. Sejenak ia diam dahulu untuk merapikan dirinya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu siap masuk ke kelas. "Maaf, saya terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Ve-"

"Maaf, saya terlambat!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain dari arah belakang Eida. Eida menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Elliot yang terlihat ngos-ngosan karena sehabis berlari.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua duduklah," kata Liam-_sensei_ yang kebetulan juga mengajar di kelas mereka hari itu.

"Tumben kau datangnya lama sekali, Elliot," ujar Leo.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Pagi ini sial sekali." Elliot berkata sambil duduk di bangkunya, tak jauh dari sana Eida memandangnya dengan ekspresi berpikir. "Lagi-lagi sama. Yang aku dan dia pikirkan juga sama. Kenapa begini?" tanya Eida dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Eida?" tanya Sharon, teman sebangku Eida yang juga sahabat baik Eida. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Hng? Kau berbohong. Kau menatap ke arah Elliot terus. Ayo, katakan padaku…" rayu Sharon sambil menunjukkan harisen miliknya.

Eida yang takut karena harisen milik Sharon dan tidak berharap untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu, akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang yang berarti ia mengalah. "Baiklah. Tapi nanti saja, ya. Sekarang masih dalam pelajaran."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sharon tersenyum sumringah, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan Eida.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, ceritanya bagaimana Eida?" tanya Sharon saat waktu istirahat tiba.<p>

"Aku bingung…"

"Bingung? Karena apa?"

"Kenapa, sih, kalau ada sesuatu aku selalu sama dengannya?"

"Eh? Dengan Elliot? Sama? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, dengan Elliot. Kemarin, aku mencari buku _History of Japan_, ternyata dia meminjam buku itu. Lalu, nilai ulanganku dengan dia sama. Saat pulang sekolah, aku dan dia sama-sama belum dijemput cukup lama dan dijemput juga pada waktu yang bersamaan. Semuanya serba sama, deh!" terang Eida panjang lebar.

"Hmm… Itu…"

"Selain itu, tadi pagi. Aku dan dia sama-sama datang terlambat dan alasan kami terlambat juga sama, bangun kesiangan. Aku berpikir pagi ini adalah pagi yang sial dan dia juga berpikir hal yang sama. Apa arti semua ini?"

"Artinya kalian sehati," jawab Sharon sekenanya.

"Hah? Gak mungkin. Gimana caranya?" Eida terlihat sedikit _shock_ dengan jawaban yang Sharon berikan.

"Hati kamu tersambung dengan hatinya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada kabelnya, dong, Eida…"

"Kabel?" Eida melihat kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada. Tidak kelihatan."

"Ya iyalah, namanya juga KABEL CINTA."

"Eh? Kabel cinta?"

"Yup, benar. Karena kabel cinta, hatimu dan hatinya tersambung. Hmm… Mungkin kalian jodoh."

"A… Apa? Gak mungkin." Eida mulai salting dan di wajahnya muncul semburat merah.

"Sudah jelas kalian berjodoh. Kalian sehati, punya ikatan batin, dan lagi… kalian pasangan serasi."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kalian pasangan serasi! Kebetulan sekali bukan kalian melewati hal yang sama tanpa kalian duga sebelumnya? Bukankah itu romantis?"

"Eng… Yahh… Tapi…"

"Eida, denger deh." Sharon menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Eida, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Sampai kapan kamu mau _single_ terus? Apa kamu tidak risih dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok yang belum berkaca itu? Kalau kau punya pacar, setidaknya kau bisa bernafas bebas dari semua itu. Selain itu, cewek cantik yang menyandang 'Primadona Latowidge Gakuen' sepertimu, lebih pantas bersanding bersama Elliot, cowok yang sudah berkaca!" Sharon memberi penjelasan panjang lebar.

Eida tertegun dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Sharon. Sharon melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Eida lalu menatap cemas sahabat baiknya itu. Sudut bibir Eida terangkat ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Hihi… Penjelasanmu lucu sekali, Sharon. Tapi aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Yah, memang benar jika aku punya pacar aku bisa bernafas bebas. Tapi kalau memang harus dengan Elliot… aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Eida?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Cinta itu bukan untuk dipaksakan, bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ternyata kau belum sadar ya?"

"Hng? Tentang apa?"

"Kau menyukai Elliot!"

DHEG!

"A… Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Elliot, Eida! Kau memperhatikannya dan kau menyadarinya bahwa terjadi kesamaan antara kamu dan dia. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak mungkin perhatian dan sadar akan semua ini, bukan?"

DHEG!

"Be… Benar juga. Tapi, apa ini semua benar."

"Ya, aku yakin sekali. Semua ini pasti benar. Dan aku berani jamin, jika tidak terjadi kesamaan pada dirimu dan Elliot, kau pasti akan merasa ada yang berbeda dan berharap bahwa kesamaan yang pernah kau alami tersebut kembali terjadi."

"Hmm… Benarkah? Apa jaminannya kalau kau salah?" Eida menatap Sharon dengan tatapan menantang.

"Hn? Kau meragukan _skill_-ku? Kalau aku salah, akan 'ku berikan harisenku padamu."

"Hmm… Boleh juga."

"Eits, jika aku benar, kau harus segera berpacaran dengan Elliot. Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

"Hmmmm… Oke! _Deal_!"

Mereka berdua bersalaman sebagai bentuk pertaruhan mereka. Jadi, siapa diantara mereka yang akan menang?

* * *

><p>"Kali ini aku ingin mengetes Elliot, apakah akan terjadi kesamaan atau tidak," ujar Eida pada Sharon.<p>

"Hn. Boleh. Memangnya apa yang mau kau tes?"

"Warna."

"Warna?"

"Ya. Aku menyukai warna hijau. Kau bisa bertanya padanya 'kan warna apa yang dia sukai?"

"Hng… Baiklah, aku tanyakan."

Sharon berjalan menuju Elliot. Elliot terlihat sedang asyik berbicara dengan Leo. Yah, palingan pembicaraan seputar anak laki-laki mengenai _hobby_ mereka.

"Elliot, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya. Apa?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Err… Temanku di kelas sebelah memintaku untuk menanyakannya padamu." Sharon hampir saja salting karena ia tidak menyangka Elliot akan bertanya.

"Aku menyukai warna… kuning."

"Eh? Mengapa tidak hijau saja?" Sharon terkejut karena jawabannya berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Jadi, ia sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak menyukai warna hijau."

"Hn. Ya sudah kalau begitu. _Thanks_, ya!"

"Hn."

Sharon segera kembali ke tempatnya bersama Eida. Di sana Eida seolah-olah sedang membaca buku agar tidak dicurigai bahwa tadi ia sedang memantau Sharon.

"Bagaimana? Apa hasilnya?"

"Dia… menyukai warna kuning," jawab Sharon tertunduk lesu.

"Eh? Loh? Kok beda?" Eida bingung dan terkejut bukan main.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang dia tidak menyukai warna hijau."

KIIT!

"Ah, ternyata dugaanku benar. Artinya kami tidak berjodoh, Sharon."

KIIT!

"Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali, ya?" batin Eida.

"Ada apa, Eida?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi bagaimana pertaruhannya?"

"Gak bisa, dong! 'Kan baru sekali. Lagipula warna kesukaan orang 'kan berbeda-beda, jadi peluang bahwa warna kesukaan Elliot berbeda denganmu juga cukup besar."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar. Jadi, selanjutnya apa?" tanya Eida tidak bersemangat.

"Ng…." Sharon berpikir. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Elliot dan Eida bergantian. "Ah!" Lalu lampu kuningpun muncul di otaknya.

"Sekarang ini 'kan, kau dan dia sama-sama duduk. Coba kau berdiri. Kalau dia juga berdiri, artinya memang sehati."

"Ya, baiklah." Eida berdiri dari bangkunya. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka salah, Elliot sama sekali tidak berdiri. Dia masih duduk mengobrol bersama Leo.

Eida kembali duduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia cukup malu walaupun yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya Sharon. "Kau ini! Bikin aku malu aja!"

"Yee… Gak apa, kali. Gak ada orang juga yang tahu alasan kamu berdiri."

"Haaah! Ya sudah. Dia tidak berdiri tuh!"

"Yaaa… Wajar saja, sih. Soalnya dia kan lagi sibuk mengobrol bersama Leo. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak berdiri."

"Haaah! Kau benar. Sudah dua kali gagal, nih! Selanjutnya apa?" Eida kembali bertanya dengan suara yang malas. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan apa yang dikatakan Sharon. Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari hatinya.

"Mengapa tidak terjadi kesamaan antara diriku dan dirinya? Kalau begini… kata-kata Sharon akan benar-benar terjadi," batin Eida. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja dan larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin merasakannya kembali. Semua itu… begitu menyenangkan," batinnya lagi. Kini Eida benar-benar berharap bahwa kesamaan yang pernah ia alami tersebut akan kembali terjadi.

* * *

><p>Siang ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya Eida menunggu Ibunya menjemput cukup lama. Selagi menunggu, ia mencar-cari sosok Elliot, berharap dia masih berada di sekolah. Tapi, harapannya pupus. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari hingga Ibunya datang menjemput.<p>

Eida menghembuskan nafas berat, karena tidak ada Elliot di sana. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa di balik pohon dekat ia menunggu ada seorang lelaki yang sedang memperhatikannya. Ya, dia. Elliot Nightray.

"Eida…"

Eida membuka pintu mobil sedan Ibunya.

"Aku…"

Ia menutupnya kembali tanpa melihat lagi ke arah sekolahnya.

"Menyukaimu."

Mobil sedan hitam itupun berlalu, sampai pada akhirnya Elliot keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tak lama setelah itu, mobil ayahnya pun datang menjemput.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Eida? Pagi ini kau lesu sekali…" sapa Sharon ketika mendapati Eida yang duduk lesu di bangkunya.<p>

"Kau benar, Sharon. Aku menyukai Elliot. Aku benar-benar menginginkan kesamaan-kesamaan itu kembali terjadi padaku," ujarnya sedih.

"Apakah mungkin…"

"Mungkin apa?"

"Kabel cintamu putus?"

"Putus?"

"Ya, mungkin kabel cintamu putus. Entah digigit tikus atau apa."

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana cara menyambungnya kembali, Sharon?"

"Kau harus tahu dulu penyebab kabel cintamu putus. Baru kita pikirkan bagaimana cara menyambungnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau ini bertanya terus. Coba kau pikirkan sendiri apa penyebab kabel cintamu putus. Hei, kau masih ingat dengan pertaruhan kita, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku masih ingat."

"Karena aku benar, kau harus berpacaran dengan Elliot, _right_?"

"Eh?" Mata Eida langsung membulat dan ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku baru ingat."

"Kau bisa menembaknya, Eida."

"A-Apa? Gak mau!"

"Kenapa? Ingat pertaruhannya!"

"Gengsi, dong! Kenapa harus aku duluan yang menembak?"

"Hei, yang namanya cinta itu gak bisa jaga gengsi-gengsian. Mendingan tembaknya aja dia langsung."

Eida terdiam sejenak, ia kembali berpikir. "Aku takut, Sharon."

"Ayolah, Eida. Aku mendukungmu, kok. Tenang saja! Ayo, Eida! _Fighting_!"

"Hmm… Ya, baiklah. Akan 'ku tembak dia nanti saat istirahat," ujar Eida sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ya. Itu lebih bagus."

* * *

><p>Waktu untuk istirahat telah tiba. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Eida menghampiri Elliot yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.<p>

"Elliot, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Err… Lebih baik kita bicara di atap sekolah saja. Kalau di sini rasanya tidak nyaman sekali," lirih Eida sambil memandang sekelilingnya. Jelas saja, para lelaki yang memuja-muja akan kecantikan Eida tampak mengeluarkan api kemarahan yang ditujukan untuk Elliot.

"Ya, kau benar." Elliot terpaku melihat para lelaki tersebut seakan ingin mengambil nyawa dari Elliot. Merekapun segera melangkah menuju atap sekolah yang terkenal sepi bagaikan kuburan di sekolah karena jarang sekali bahkan tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh para siswa.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah dan segera menutup pintu yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali siswa yang berdatangan, berdiri di balik pintu. Mereka berniat mau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka karena jarang sekali Eida mengajak seorang lelaki berbicara bahkan hanya empat mata.

"Elliot, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Ya, tidak apa. Jadi ada apa?"

"Eng… Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa bahwa kita melewati kejadian yang serupa, yang sama. Aku merasa… kita memiliki kontak batin yang erat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… Karena itu… maukah kau… menjadi pa-"

"TIDAK BOLEEEHH!"

Belum selesai Eida berbicara, pintu yang mereka tutup didobrak oleh para lelaki yang fanatic dengan Eida. Mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi geram yang mendalam terhadap Elliot. Elliot yang diberikan ekspresi seperti itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri seperti melihat mumi kesasar.

"Pokoknya TIDAK BOLEH!" seru mereka. Eida hanya terlihat ketakutan dan rasanya ia ingin menangis karena ia merasa mereka mencampuri urusan pribadinya. "Ini bukan urusan mereka," batin Eida.

Elliot yang walaupun sangat takut, tapi dia mencoba untuk berani dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia maju berdiri dan mulai berteriak, "Ini bukan urusan kalian! Lebih baik kalian urusi diri kalian masing-masing!" Eida kembali termangu, pikirannya sama dengan pikiran Elliot.

"TIDAK BISA! Eida Vessalius adalah milik KAMI!" seru mereka kompak.

Elliot melirik ke arah Eida yang hampir menangis. Dia menghembuskan nafas singkat dan kembali maju ke depan.

"Eida Vessalius bukan milik KALIAN! Eida Vessalius adalah MILIKKU!" teriaknya tegas.

Semua terdiam, begitu juga dengan Eida. Ia terkejut tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat gembira.

"APA? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini!" seru para lelaki itu.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Apa alasanmu?"

Elliot melirik ke arah Eida, Lalu dia berjalan menuju gadis itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eida, sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. "Karena kami saling menyukai."

"A-Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong!"

Eida sudah cukup kesal dengan para lelaki tersebut. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk maju disertai tatapan mata yang tajam. "Aku menyukai Elliot Nightray. Ada masalah?"

Semuanya hening. Tidak ada yang satupun menjawab. Para lelaki itupun akhirnya pasrah, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli ini.

"Eida, aku…"

"Terima kasih," kata Eida tiba-tiba lalu tersenyum manis kepada Elliot.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah membalas pernyataan cintaku."

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Sebenarnya… tadi aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi karena gerombolan laki-laki itu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku."

"Eida, aku… berbohong."

"Eh?" Mata Eida terbelalak. Ia terkejut dan hatinya sakit.

"Ti-Tidak, bukan maksudku yang itu. Aku berbohong atas semua kesamaan yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku membuatnya sendiri sehingga seolah-olah kita mengalami kejadian yang sama. Contohnya saja saat pulang 2 hari yang lalu."

"Jadi…"

"Maaf." Elliot menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tanda bahwa dia menyesali setiap perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu," ujar Eida dengan senyuman tulus terbentuk di bibirnya. Yah, walaupun hatinya juga masih sakit.

"Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu, Eida. Karena itulah aku melakukan semuanya ini. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi… pacarku?"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Hati mereka satu sama lain berdetak kencang, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Eida.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku mau. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu?" Eida menjawab sambil tersenyum manis- sangat manis.

Elliot termangu, dia diam sejenak untuk mencairkan pikirannya yang sempat beku karena jawaban Eida. "Ya, kau benar." Elliot juga tersenyum, sangat tulus. Dia benar-benar bahagia sekarang karena cintanya yang selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan telah dia dapatkan.

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, Sharon melihat dua sejoli itu dengan senyum bahagia. Tentu saja ia sangat senang melihat sahabat baiknya bisa mendapatkan pacar yang baik.<p>

"Hmm… Sepertinya kabel cinta di antara mereka tidak putus. Hanya sesaat tidak bisa mengaliri arusnya saja."

Ya. Hati Eida dan Elliot tetap terhubung. Terhubung oleh seutas kabel kasat mata yang bernama Kabel Cinta.

**THE END**

**.**

**Hiay! Farica kembali dengan fanfic **_**oneshoot**_** setelah sekian lama hiatus. Kabel Cinta ini terinspirasi oleh sahabat baik saya saat sedang **_**SMS**_**-an. Semua itu berawal dari SMS balasan saya yang tidak nyambung. Lalu teman saya-sebut saja dia Oma-mengatakan bahwa itu tidak nyambung. Yah, mungkin saya lagi **_**eror**_** jadi saya mengatakan bahwa hati Oma dan cowoknya tersambung. Kemudian Oma membalas, "Ga ada kabel?". Kebetulan ide saya sedang melancong entah ke mana jadinya saya menjawab, "Namanya juga KABEL CINTA."**

**Yak, dari sanalah asal mulanya fanfic gaje ini.**

_**Last**_**, REVIEW-nya please?**


End file.
